


La Perlas

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [6]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Remember when Thomas ripped her underwear after their first date? He intends to make up for that. It goes… semi-well?





	La Perlas

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, someone put crack into my breakfast this morning because I can’t think of any other reason why I find this idea so incredibly fucking funny. Or maybe I’m just sleep-deprived. I really can’t tell. Anyway, enjoy.

Rachel eyed the box in her hands suspiciously. In the last two weeks, she’d found that Hunt was more of a romantic than he would ever admit, but this was rather strange. “Why are you giving me presents?”

“_A_ present. Singular,” he said and folded his arms. “And it’s more of a replacement than it is a present.”

She tore her eyes away from the box to look at Thomas, raising an eyebrow. “A replacement?”

“Just open it,” he said, rather impatiently. He wanted to know how she’d like it. If he’d made the right choice or completely missed the mark. This was far from his expertise, after all.

“Fine, fine,” she replied with a little smile, realising his eagerness. It certainly made her more curious to know what was inside. She did love teasing him, though, so she untied the ribbon as slowly as humanly possible before carefully lifting the lid off. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she saw the lacy black material.

“I promised I’d buy you a new pair,” he said as she lifted the delicate panties out of the box.

She chuckled – she hadn’t expected him to actually follow through with that – but her chuckle caught in her throat when she saw the tag. _Holy shit_. “Those are La Perlas!”

“Yes,” Thomas said cautiously. Was there something wrong with that? Had that particular brand gone out of fashion? “Do you not like them?”

“Of course I do,” she squeaked, unable to control her voice. What on Earth had he been thinking? She couldn’t possibly accept them. “But why would you… how much… those are _expensive_.”

Thomas was at a complete loss, unable to figure out where he had gone wrong. “You told me the ones I ripped were your good underwear, did you not?”

“I did,” she said, trying to compose herself, as her trembling hands felt the fabric. _Oh, dear lord_. These weren’t even the basic kind. These were of the probably-around-150-dollars-or-more variety.

He sat down on the couch next to her, gently putting his hand on her thigh. “Then what is the issue? Please, tell me. As you must be aware, I’m not exactly an expert when it comes to these things.”

She looked up into his eyes that seemed genuinely worried, realising how completely and utterly ridiculous this entire situation was. This man – this world-renowned director and well-respected professor that achieved so much in his lifetime – was stressing over getting his girlfriend the wrong type of underwear. He truly was the sweetest idiot she’d ever met.

“Thomas,” she said, trying her best not to let out the laugh that was building inside of her. “When I said they were my fancy ones, I meant thirty bucks. Tops. I meant _bought-at-a-lingerie-store_ type of underwear instead of a five-pack from Walmart.”

At hearing her say that, he relaxed his previously quite tense shoulders. Oh. _Oh. _He let out a light-hearted chuckle and Rachel, unable to hold back any longer, joined in.

“I suppose I’m not… used to a college-student-budget anymore,” he eventually said, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “But you _do_ like them, right?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You realise this isn’t an average-people-budget-thing, either right?”

“I asked you if you liked them,” he insisted, ignoring her remark. He was quite aware that he wasn’t an average person.

“You’re such a snob,” she laughed before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “And, yes, I like them _very_ much.”


End file.
